


Kill You

by JadeFalcon



Series: The Harry Potter Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Anger, Bite, Biting, Caught, Character Death, Clit, Dead Body, Dead Sex, Death, Ejaculation, Evil Harry, Evil Harry Potter, Evil Ron, Evil Ron Weasley, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting, Frot, Frottage, Frotting, Gen, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hate, Horror, Hymen, Kissing, Licking, Lifeless, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Murder Kink, Necrophilia, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasms, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Precum, Psychological Horror, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Sperm, Strangulation, Underage - Freeform, Underage Character(s), Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, climax, clitoris, cock - Freeform, fight, hermione granger - Freeform, kiss, lick, naked, nude, penis - Freeform, ron weasley - Freeform, semen - Freeform, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeFalcon/pseuds/JadeFalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione get into a violent fight after Ron leaves them while hunting for Godric Gryffindor's Sword in the Forest Of Dean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>WARNING: Story contains underage characters and graphic violence!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill You

**Author's Note:**

> This very twisted story popped into my equally-twisted head about a month ago as I was falling asleep in bed. It's been nagging at me, and now I have to do something about it. It's a One-Shot and one chapter long.
> 
> WARNING: This story contains graphic violence and very disturbing scenarios. Read at your own risk.

It was the Horcrux.  Ron must have left it behind when he stormed out of the tent.

Despite Hermione's yelling, Ron didn't return.

"God, I wish you'd shut the fuck up!"

Hermione wheeled on Harry, seething.  "How can you say that?!  We need him Harry!"

"Well, yelling about it isn't going to bring him back!"

"It's not like _you're_ doing anything!  Worthless sack of _shit_!  Always bitching about your _scar_!"

Harry rushed forward and slapped Hermione across the face as hard as he could.  "You fucking _CUNT_!"

After stumbling back, her eyes went wide with rage and her teeth bared in a savage snarl.

"Yo....you.... _ASSHOLE_!"

Hermione launched herself at Harry; hands clawing at his face, screaming.  "You _FUCKING ASSHOLE_!"

She tackled Harry with far more strength than he thought her capable of.  Both tumbled to the ground.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed.

Harry let out a snarl of rage and flailed against her as she rained blows down on his face and torso.  After a second, he grabbed a clump of her brown locks and jerked her to his left savagely.  She rolled off of him, and he rolled on top of her; pinning her to the floor.

Before he knew it, he was raining down powerful blows.  One punch fractured her jaw and sent two teeth flying.  Another blow snapped her head sideways as his fist connected solidly with her cheek.  He followed the blow up with a savage punch to her chest, which caused her to groan and cough; her whole torso shuddering in agony.  She rolled to her side, whimpering; clutching her chest.

"Not so tough _now_ , are you, you little whore!"

Harry was panting violently and brought his hand up to wipe the blood from his cut lips and scratched cheeks.  He growled in anger.

Reaching towards the side of the tent, he snatched an extra piece of rope that they had brought along in their gear.  It had been put to good use around the campsite and tent.

He would put it to good use now too.

Hermione was gasping and sobbing on her side as he looped the rope around her neck from behind her.  She feebly reached up to claw at the rope, but it was no use.

Yanking her body, he maneuvered the girl onto her stomach.  He sat on her back, and began to pull violently on the rope.

"Die, you fucking _bitch_!" he spat.  "Always mouthing off!"

She choked violently and gasped a small gulp of air before her airway cut off completely.  She kicked in panic and tossed her torso from side-to-side, trying to throw the stronger boy off.

But it was no use.

Harry snarled in effort as he twisted the two halves of the rope around one-another behind Hermione's neck.  With all of his strength, he pulled them taunt with each hand.  He rocked his body back, using the strong muscles of his torso to savagely choke the life from the brunette girl.

Hermione gurgled wetly as her broken esophagus collapsed.  Her body spasmed grotesquely as her brain lost consciousness.  Her trembling limbs went limp.

But this wasn't enough for Harry.  He didn't just simply want to choke her unconscious.  He wanted to make sure she never _regained_ consciousness.

Never, _never_ again.

He growled as he continued to jerk the rope violently.  He held the rope in place for two solid minutes.  Just to be sure.

As he did so, he felt a flush in his lower torso.  His cock began to stir.

He let out a cackle and humped his growing bulge against the back of the now-lifeless body.  His heart-rate soared and his penis filled out solidly in excitement.

He panted in arousal.  "Yeah baby, that's right."

He let go of the rope and yanked it off.  After tossing it aside, he rose to his knees and rolled the corpse over to admire his handiwork.

It's eyes were bloodshot; open and staring dispassionately at nothing.  A single drying stream of blood ran from it's mouth over the cheek.  The lips were bloody and blue.  The skin of the face was paper-white.

Harry breathed in arousal.  "Fucking Merlin, look at you..."

He arched his body over the lifeless one and ran his hands through the soft brown curls splayed out from the head of his victim.  He darted his tongue out to lick the cooling skin on the face of the corpse.

"Fuck!" he gasped.  Before he knew what he was doing, he was licking and sucking the smooth face.  Cupping one cheek, he smashed his lips against the bloody cut ones.  He licked and sucked at the dull lips; threading his tongue between them to kiss savagely at the limp mouth.

After a minute, he withdrew with a sickening _plop_.  He stroked the soft cheek of his freshly-killed cadaver.

"Mine," he whispered.  "All mine."  He nuzzled his nose against the other.

Pulling back, he quickly began pulling and tearing at the clothes of the body beneath him.  First the blouse; exposing the beautiful tits encased in a black lace bra.  Then savagely tearing the jeans off to expose black lace panties curving along the beautiful ass of the pale corpse.

"Fuck..."

He reached out to trace his hands over the cooling skin; still soft and just slightly warm from its just-ended life.  His calloused hands traced the stomach; touching each little blemish and admiring the beautiful sight.  Each little scar, freckle, or mole that met his fingers aroused him even more.

Soon, he was lavishing wet and hurried kisses along the still skin of the tummy, stopping to dip his tongue into the navel.

_God, it tastes amazing!_

He stood up slowly after lavishing the body in kisses and licks.  He gazed down at the corpse.

Harry sighed, rubbing his crotch obscenely.  His cock was rock-hard and aching to be let out.

He quickly shucked off his shirt and wrestled his belt and jeans down his legs and off, along with his shoes.  He stood over the beautiful body clad only in his underwear.

"What do you think, baby?"

The corpse said nothing.  The bloodshot eyes regarded him impassively.

He lowered his underwear, and his penis sprung upward.  The engorged organ pulsed with his heartbeat as it drooled precum from his piss slit.  He groaned and bit his lip as he ran his hand gently over his beloved cock.  It throbbed in his hand as he began to masturbate slowly.

"You like that?"

The cadaver only continued to regard him absently.

Harry lowered himself back down onto the lifeless torso.  He hissed in pleasure as the hot skin of his penis met the cool, smooth skin of his new toy.  He rubbed his leaking organ over the pale abdomen, smearing the fluid of his arousal on the bare skin.

He gasped and leaned forward to bite the jawline.  He slowly traced his bites down to the soft skin of the corpse's neck and shoulders.  Harry reached down to frot his cock against the cool skin of the lifeless tummy.

Sitting up suddenly, he grasped the black bra in both hands and yanked the fabric savagely.  The garment popped open, releasing two beautiful breasts capped with light brown nipples.  They jiggled as he pulled both straps until they broke and tossed the torn garment aside carelessly.

Harry smiled as he gazed down at the chest of his claimed object.  Reaching out, he cupped the smooth, cool skin, and fondled the tits reverently.  He traced the nipples; plucking them with his fingers and tracing the crinkled skin of the areolas.

But that wasn't enough for him.

Leaning down, he sucked the nipple of the right breast into his mouth.  He moaned loudly as his cock throbbed in approval.

_Fuck, you taste delicious baby!_

Harry bit and pulled on the nipple with his teeth and sucked savagely at the soft flesh.  He reached his arms under the cadaver to pull and hug it close to him as his eyes closed in bliss.  He continued to moan as he suckled happily at the tit offered freely to him.

He spent numerous minutes with both breasts, sucking each one greedily.  He had never felt so nurtured; so loved before.  That this corpse would offer itself to him in such a way was beautiful.  A sign of love and trust.  He nursed each nipple, rolling his eyes up towards the face of his stiffening counterpart; seeking approval.

He got it.

Reaching down, Harry traced his fingers along the edge of the soft lace panties.  Without much thought, he hooked his fingers into them and drew the garment down and off the legs.

He gazed down.

 _Fucking Merlin_...

The body had a small strip of soft brown pubic hair, neatly shaved.

"Been keeping that trimmed for me, baby?"

He shifted his body down and spread the legs of his new toy.  But the limbs were already stiffening with rigor mortis.

"Come on, baby, don't be difficult...there you go...."  He bent each knee, and firmly pressed on each thigh until the legs bent upwards; inviting him to the most private of places.  He rested the ankles on his shoulders; turning to give each one an open-mouth kiss.

Looking down, he gazed at the beautiful flesh offered to him.  The lips of the outer labia were pale pink and smooth.  The flesh of the clitoris was pale white from lack of blood flow.  Below the vagina, the anus; smooth and clean.

Not that it would have bothered Harry either way.

Leaning down, he inhaled the faint scent of the arousal he knew was all for him.  Smiling, he firmly peeled open the vagina with each of his thumbs, exposing the inner lips of the labia.  He snaked his tongue out and licked first one side, then the other.  On the second pass over the cooling flesh, he paused over the exposed clitoris and tongued the nub firmly.  He sucked the little organ between his lips greedily.

Once he released it, he repeated his ministrations.  This time, however, he peeled the vagina open as far as he could and worked his tongue into the orifice.  He snaked his tongue greedily into the hole until his nose and lips were pressed firmly against the flesh.

Harry spent time slurping and sucking at the pale pussy flesh.  He wanted it to be properly prepared for his length.

Finally, he rose up on his knees and looked at the face of the corpse.

"You a virgin, baby?"

As before, the eyes looked on dispassionately.

But Harry knew the answer deep within those eyes.  And they gave him permission.

"Well, let's find out..."

He shuffled forward and rubbed the head of his oozing cock against the cold, soft flesh of the opening.  He pressed his penis firmly into the orifice.  Slowly, the flesh gave way as his penis sank deeper into the vagina.

Just a little over half-way to full-sheath, his glands came to rest against a soft membrane.  It was very, _very_ slightly warm.

Harry gasped.  "Fuck, you _are_ a virgin!  Baby, I'm gonna be your first?  Fuck yeah!"

He shoved his rock-hard cock forward violently, ripping his way through the thin flesh of the hymen.

Harry arched his back and threw his head back as he cried out in pleasure.  "AAAAHHH, fuck!  Fuck yeah!  So soft!  So fucking soft!"

His hips finally came to rest against the hips of his fresh cadaver.  His balls laid against the lower portion of the vaginal opening.

Grunting obscenely, Harry started a rhythm; drawing his cock out and slamming back in.  The cool, soft flesh of the pussy gripped his cock like a vise.

"Fuck baby, you're so _tight_!"

The sounds of flesh slapping flesh echoed sharply around the tent as he pounded savagely into the cold vagina.  The lifeless corpse jerked and shook with the force of Harry's thrusts; its limbs shaking limply.  The brown-capped tits jiggled in rhythm with the motion of the grotesque act.  He kept his rhythm going for ten minutes; stopping and starting as his balls boiled up a fresh load of sperm for his impending orgasm.  All the while, the face of the corpse remained expressionless.

Finally, as he felt his balls hitch for the final time, he could hold back no longer.  As his orgasm approached, he desperately wanted to lean forward and press his forehead against the cool lifeless one.  Harry tried, but by now the limbs were too stiff.  With a calf from each leg on each of his shoulders, he could get no closer than to fondle a breast with each hand as his climax ripped itself from his body.

"Fuck...fuck I...I'm gonna cum...gonna...aahhh....FUCK!"

Deep inside the lifeless vagina, his cock erupted in thick, hot pulses of sperm-filled cum.  His body spasmed violently, and he cried out in blissful pleasure as he filled the corpse with his white-hot semen.  With each pulse of his ejaculation, his body jolted and shivered uncontrollably.

Eleven pulses total of ejaculate.  That's how strong Harry James Potter's orgasm was as he spurted his sperm deep into the lifeless body.

His breathing slowed as his climax subsided.  He slowly ceased his thrusting and simply enjoyed the wonderful feeling of the cold pussy wrapped around his softening cock.

"Fuck, baby, you took all of that like a pro..." he murmured.

Suddenly, light shown over Harry and the corpse as the tent flap was thrown back.  Streams of sunlight poured in as Harry swung his gaze wildly towards the opening.

Ron was standing there, surveying the scene before him.

He stepped further into the tent, slowly.  Harry bit his bottom lip and followed Ron with his eyes as he slowly made his way towards him.

He stopped beside the fresh cadaver.

"I came back for the Horcrux," he murmured, staring down at the grotesque display.

Harry said nothing.  He breathed heavily as he gazed up at the freckled face of his best friend with wide eyes.

Ron slowly turned his gaze towards his raven-haired friend.

A sadistic smile blossomed over his face as his eyes went cold.  He reached for his belt; pulling it open.

"I don't want sloppy seconds, mate," he said.  "I'll fuck her tight little arse."

Harry just smiled and nodded.

 

**_ ~FIN~ _ **

**Author's Note:**

> Notice how I never used Hermione's name (or any word to describe her directly) after she dies. Nothing to describe her as being anything but an object. Because, to Harry, that's what she's become: his object. His toy. She's no longer a person.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> PS: I hope you're not too traumatized.


End file.
